


Reunion

by runicmagitek



Category: Final Fantasy VI
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Reunions, World of Balance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 05:11:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4991503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runicmagitek/pseuds/runicmagitek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She never stopped thinking about her when she took off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt for triceratopper <3

The last Celes saw her, she was a furry, pink blur racing through the snow skies of Narshe. She kept Terra in her thoughts, each one driving her forward in their attempt to rescue her. As much as she wished to be by her side when she awoke, Celes was relieved to reunite with Terra aboard the Blackjack en route to the Floating Continent.

They embraced, they smiled, they giggled.

Then Terra whispered in her ear. “Come on, Celes. Let’s go kick some ass!”

Celes couldn’t remember the last time she smiled as wide as she did in that moment.


End file.
